


First Time

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Aaron tells his boyfriend Robert about his embarrassing first time getting a blowjob
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I might not do the whole 31 days but I'll try haha. Also I just wrote this in like...half an hour while I was putting up Christmas decorations.

"Rob, if we dont go back, we're gonna miss school"

Robert snorted at that and wrapped an arm around the back of Aaron's neck. He pulled the smaller boy closer to him so he could rest his head on his chest and grinned when Aaron hiked a leg up to get more comfy.

"Fuck school. I didnt steal my dads keys for a quick shag and then back again"

"You're usually the one dying to head back. 'Oh I need to get an A in maths or I won't be able to go to uni!' Seriously..."

"Well it's true! Not my fault you gave up on the subject..."

"I failed the first time! Fuck that subject..."

Robert chuckled at that and pulled the covers up to cover both of their chests at least. The cold air from the slightly open window was creating goosebumps all over their skin, making the two teens shiver.

"What was it like? Your first time?"

Aaron's face grew red and he shrugged.

"Dont remember. Too drunk"

"You liar! You do remember! Go on...who was it? You were my first...now you go"

"No! It's too embarrassing and its ridiculous!"

Robert frowned and rolled over so he could sit on Aaron. He pushed his thumbs in Aaron's mouth, index finger helping to pull his cheeks apart. Aaron shouted with a yell and smacked Robert's hands off of him. He laughed for a second and them covered his face and mumbled a name.

"Eh? Aaron, what did you say?"

He mumbled again and Robert lightly wrapped his hands around Aaron's wrists and pried them off of his face.

"Come on...tell me"

"It was nobody...just a mad speccy gay idiot..."

Robert frowned and them widened his eyes.

"Fuck...Finn?! Eww!"

"We were both drunk!"

................

The party was in full swing at the rented cottage for the drunk teens. A majority of them werent even of age to drink but when had that stopped anyone before? The music blared from the television loudly and girls everywhere held their hands up in the air, holding their phones and taking videos of themselves lip syncing.

What a bunch of freaks...

Aaron was so glad he was gay.

He downed another can of beer and munched on a bag of salt of vinegar peanuts. He didnt even like salt and vinegar but apparently alcohol made you like anything so...who cared.

He looked around the room once more, wondering where the hell his pal had got to, when he spotted Adam in the corner of the room, full on snogging Victoria. He should be happy for them...and he was, but at the same time...they should seriously get a fucking room or something because Aaron could easily spot Victoria's pink underwear when Adam reached behind to-

He looked away and squeezed his eyes shut, cringing at the sight. He knew a few people around the party were totally gay, some very camp and a few still in the closet. Still, not much choice for Aaron, especially when he was so picky when it came to people. He didnt like the whole massive hole in the ear thing, gauges...a massive turn off for him.

He ended up grabbing another can of beer and mixed some vodka in with it and before he knew it, he was upstairs in the bathroom with a speccy Finn Barton snogging him. Things escalated quickly because suddenly, Aaron had his jeans pulled down and his dick hanging out over his boxers.

And Finn?

He was a distaster. He looked at Aaron's dick with a weird look and Aaron only rolled his eyes and hated his bad luck he seemed to be having tonight.

"Finn, this better not be your first..."

"I'm sorry! It's not as if I do this all the time is it?!"

Of course...of course on the night that he hoped for mind blowing sex, he ended up with someone who hadn't even given a blowjob before...

"For fucks sake..."

Finn apologised again and Aaron only grabbed the sides of Finns head and sighed.

"Just...open your mouth will you?"

Finn did so and seemed to take it from there on his own. He removed Aaron's hands from his head and grabbed onto the top of Aaron's jeans for support. Slowly, he took Aaron's dick in his mouth and tried to speak and Aaron groaned.

Out of frustration...

He pushed his hips back and Finn coughed and wiped his mouth as soon as the dick had left his mouth.

"Finn, why the hell are you talking? What is it?"

"I was trying to say that I was about to gag...sorry"

Aaron groaned and pulled up his boxers and jeans, tucked himself away and Finn widened his eyes.

"I thought we were...I'll try again?"

"No. No dont bother..."

"I don't get it. What did I do wrong?"

"Uhh, try everything and the fact that you mentioned that you were gonna puke all over my crotch..."

Before Finn could say anything, Aaron grabbed the mouthwash and took a capful, spat it out to get rid of the taste of salt and vinegar peanuts and left again. He sighed and looked at the ceiling of the hallway. He was just gonna go home now...why not?

................

"And then I met you on the way home and that was it"

"Hang on, so Finn couldn't even give you a blowjob?"

"No. See?! I told you this was embarrassing! He wanted to continue even after he basically said he was gonna vom all over me!"

Robert laughed loudly and then pushed his head down so he could kiss Aaron gently.

"I'm happy you went to that party though..."

"Robert...it was your first blowjob that night too...and you knew what to do!"

Robert chuckled and then froze and frowned. He furrowed his eyebrows until his expression formed one of disgust and he cringed.

"Eww...you mean I swapped saliva with Finn Barton through your dick?!"

"Oh shut it! No you idiot!"

"Still though. Finn..."

Aaron laughed and nodded with a sigh. He often wondered how things would be if he never met Robert on the way home. What if he never chose to walk through the park and talk to the weirdo who stood on a swing, swinging back and forth? What if he never spoke to him and joined him? What if he never laughed at the weirdos taste in music and joked about needing a blowjob?

Nevertheless, he was just glad that he did do all of that.

Smiling, he pulled Robert down for a kiss and sighed happily.

"You want another blowjob? A proper one?"

"Thank god you understand my hints"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Can you leave some aus for the 31 days of Christmas? They'll all have to be short like this one though ^.^


End file.
